In modern buildings, the building elements used, for example in the ceiling, need to be compatible with various functions in relation to, for example, acoustics, lighting, ventilation, sensing, etc.
An example of such a building element may be a ceiling panel with certain desired properties such as acoustic and visual properties. For example, US-2009/0126287 discloses an acoustic panel with a recess for enabling mounting of additional devices in the acoustic panel. Such an acoustic panel should provide sound damping but also allow for auxiliary functionalities such as e.g. lighting, sound, or sensing. To provide such functionalities, lighting fixtures, speakers, sensors etc may be provided in recesses arranged in the acoustic panel.
It would be desirable to provide an acoustic panel that provides for more uniform lighting while at the same time allowing for auxiliary functions, such as the above-mentioned sound, sensing or sprinklers etc.